The present invention relates generally to a device used in connection with the coloring of Easter eggs and, more particularly, it relates to a device which holds an egg when it is immersed in a coloring bath so as to permit a desired design to be incorporated in the coloring operation thereby resulting in the easy and simple decoration of the egg.
One of the traditions of the Easter celebration in the United States and in many other parts of the world relates to the Easter egg, which is a chicken egg which has been dyed or decorated and given as a gift or used as a decoration. Such Easter eggs are most often colored and/or decorated by individuals rather than commercial establishments seeking to make a profit from their sales. Many handsomely colored and decorated Easter eggs are produced by individuals who are willing or able to spend the time to hand-decorate or paint the individual eggs. Apart from the laborious task of individually hand-painting the decorations on the eggs, eggs are often colored in a single uniform color by immersing the eggs in a container of appropriate dye, after which the dyed eggs are dried. Up to now, there has been very little effort to provide a device or means to aid in the decorating of Easter eggs which would alleviate the painstaking and laborious task of individually decorating such eggs by hand.